Visit to the Shipyard
Visit to the Shipyard *''You can look at the details of your guild's errand assignments by clicking on the "Journal Button" and then "Quest" from the menu'' *''Go talk to the "Port Official" or the "Port Guide" in order to go to another town.'' *''Put your cursor over the map in the lower right corner to see the facilities in each town. If you click on the small map, it will enlarge the map. You can click on the facility you would like to go to, and your character will start heading that way. To close the large map.. simple click on the smaller map and the large map will disappear.'' *''When ever you see someone with a "white comment cloud and an " ! "" over their head, you should click on that person and listen to them... This will happen randomly through the game, so keep a look out for them.'' *''Double click on "Instructor Alan" for his conversation, (to follow).'' Instructor Alan: Welcome to "Maritime Academy" where you will learn how to become a fine sailor. Some of you may know a thing or two about sailing, but let's all start with the basics together. A sailor's ship is his partner, so first, let's go to the shipyard and see how they are made. Seeing as our lecture has just started, I will accompany you on your first trip to the shipyard. ::Look at the map, in the lower right corner. You will see a "blue body" flashing, indicating the location of your Instructor (or the person you will meet at a specific location as directed). ::As you can see, you were transported to the "Shipyard", and there are (2) persons with " ! " over their head. You will need to click on both persons. This is where the ships you ride on are built. You will likely soon embark on a journey across these waters, and I'm about to teach you the basics of what you need to know when you do. Before you depart, check your "Food", "Water" and "Crew". 'You can load up "Food" and "Water" by using the "'Provision" 'button. If your only sailing around these waters, 10 days worth should be enough. ::"These waters" is referring to the 3-4 cities very close to Venice and, depending on the number of sailors you have, the button will calculate the quantity you will need to stock.'' Also, don't forget to load up "'''Timber" for repair and "Munitions" for your cannons in case of pirate attack. Two (2) barrels of each should be enough for a small vessel. I will teach you more about timber later on. You can gather up sailors for your crew at the "Tavern" or "Port". Hire some if you feel like you need some. ::The "Provision" button will appear in the lower right corner, after you have spoken with the Port Official and have selected to "port". Click "'Employ Sailors"' at Port or Tavern, to hire crew. ::The more sailors you have on board, the faster your ship will sail. In some ports, you will be limited as to the amount of sailors you can hire, at their port. ::Another point to make at this time, you may want to put your excess gold (leave some on hand to pay your crew while sailing) in the bank before leaving port, in case of pirate attack or shipwreck (you will loose your money). (Your money in the bank is accessible in every city.. at the bank). ::When sailing, provisions and sailors are displayed as icons in the upper right hand corner of your screen.. Watch out for "low fatigue, vigor, etc." to help prevent "disasters at sea"'.'' Now, for the next subject. You seem particularly preoccupied today, did something happen? Oh hi Instructor, no, but a wrecked ship just came in. We were done in by pirates. Swines! And we almost fought them off. The young, have so much energy. You'd do well, not to loose your patience, either. Hm? Myself? I have enough passion for one man. And need it all to teach you kids. Now, onto the next lesson. Just as people have "stamina", ships have '''"durability". ::The "'red bar'" in the upper right hand corner, next to the ship icon, indicates the ships durability. Just like that sailor said, if your ship is attacked by Pirates, or runs a ground in shallow waters, it will loose durability. That's right, no matter how tired you become, you'd better keep the rudder steady. If you run a ground, you could be in for a lot of trouble. Don't worry, "durability" can be recovered. If a person gets injured, there are medicines to help him heal, right? Well, "timber" is like medicine for ships. If you are carrying timber, your crew will gradually repair it as part of their job, while at sea. If you have the "Repair" you can make those repairs more quickly. But doing so, will consume both "timber" and "vigour". Either way, timber is crucial for any voyage. ::The "'Repair"' can be accessed on the upper right corner of your screen, at the "skill" button.'' ::''Also as a side note, before sailing out to sea, you may want to program the "custom slots"'' ''for fast access.. when you run into a "disasters".'' "Carpentry tools" (item) may also be used, but again, both "timber" and "vigor" will be expended. Hey Instructor, don't forget about us. '' I haven't forgot about you. '"Shipwrights" like this gentleman here will completely repair your ship.Of course, they will charge according to the amount of repairs. A good ship relies on a good Shipwright. ::Talk to a Shipwright in town and select the "repair" command to completely restore your ships "durability". Good work, let's take a break. I will give you (3) sets of Carpenter Tools. Don't hesitate to use them in time of danger. Obtained "Carpentry tools" Since he is right here, ask the "Shipwright" for repairs. We'll continue your lesson after that. ::Obtained "Quest Information" '(you have just received a "Quest".. look in your "chat window".. Fulfill the information in the previous sentence.) Capitol. It seems like you understood how repair works. Now for your next lesson. ::''You should have "clicked on the Shipwright" and then clicked on the "repair button". Now for your next lesson. You really got beaten that time. When things look hopeless.. "'Escape" is always an option. We almost had them Those pirates should have been trying to escape from us! How many times, do you need to get "shipwrecked" before you will learn? Urk, I guess, one more time sir. \'' I'd better teach you about "incapacitation" and "shipwrecking". If your ships durability, or the remaining number of sailors reaches zero (0), you ship will become "incapacitated" --- unable to move. The "Rescue Skill" or "lifesavers" (item) can restore your mobility. In that case, you should restore your ships "durability" with "Repair Skill" or something similar. That's why should have "'lifesavers" on hand, just in case, ya now?'' If you are "'unable to restore your ship from incapacitation" ', you will shipwrecked and drift to the nearest town. But the '''consequences are great, you will loose all your cargo. But people look after the novice sailors. If an inexperienced sailor becomes incapacitated, a patrol ship should come by to help. But, don't get over confident. Until you are more experienced, avoid risky trips. ::If you do not have the "Rescue Skill" or "lifesavers", you can drift to the nearest town by selecting the "'shipwreck command" (button at the top right of your screen.. to the left of the "fleet" button"). However, you will forfeit most of your current gold and cargo.'' ::If the sum of your "Adventure", "Trade" & "Battle" levels is 28 or below, a patrol ship will rescue you in case of "incapacitation". As I said before, if you loose all your sailors, your ship will become incapacitated. To sail your ship in safety and comfort, a certain amount of sailors are required. Always have enough sailors to meet the "required number of sailors" (for your size ship). Yes, your ship cannot move without sailors. And a larger ship, requires even more sailors. '' ::''Each ship has a "maximum" and "required amount" of sailors. If your "current" number of sailors is less than the "required" amount of sailors, your sailing speed will decrease, '' Well the best way, is to stay safe and take care of your crew and ship. I'll give you these just in case. But be careful! Sailing a "'cargo of rum" (item) through dangerous waters will make for sunken spirits. Obtained Lifesavers All right, your first lesson (quest) is complete, report back to the Academy. ::Using the map in the lower right hand corner, locate the Academy and return. Talk to the doorkeeper to let you in. Reported quest results and received 1000 Earned 30 Trade Experience Merchant Course Instructor: Report at the end of the lecture. Good Luck with your next lecture. ::You have received another quest. Check your "Journal".. "Quest".. for the details of your next quest.